


巴赫拉的雪

by 凤梓羲 (littlebat27)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebat27/pseuds/%E5%87%A4%E6%A2%93%E7%BE%B2
Summary: 巴赫拉紧邻奥龙特斯河，是马西亚夫城堡所在地，山脉南北坐落，最高峰可达五千英尺。在巴赫拉山顶，没有食物也没有人烟，唯有白雪覆盖的地方，曾被发现过一具鹰的尸体。没有人知道，它来到这里做什么。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe
Kudos: 5





	巴赫拉的雪

**Author's Note:**

> 试图仿写但失败的产物。很无趣且无CP。老年A。随便看看就好，一切错误和bug请不要当真。

“您真的决定了？”慕哈里斯恭敬道。这个胖商人——不，理事员用眼神诉说着他的恳求，希望导师能更改主意，随他们一起上路。

“不错。”阿泰尔用一种叹息般的语调回答他。“回家去吧，同你的妻女一起离开，找一处安身之所。这里已经不安全了。”

慕哈里斯嘴唇动了动。他看着眼前的老人，他白发苍苍，脸上满是皱纹，一双眼睛却盛着睿智而平和的光，看起来和传闻中一生戎马、能与数十人作战而不落下风的阿泰尔相去甚远。但如今他已不再需要武力或夺去性命迫使别人认输，他的智慧和学识足以征服每一个人，以一种更温和也更打动人心的方式。即使如今最后一批刺客和村民也不得不背井离乡，离开巢穴，也没有一个声音反对或质疑他。他们用含着泪水的双眼久久凝视这座堡垒、这片村庄、这方天空，然后带着记忆和行囊踏上前程。

这本该显露出一种衰败和苍凉感，但阿泰尔站在这儿，站在城墙上最高的地方凝视着行者，对他们报以微笑，让遣散乃至逃亡的行为都显出几分安宁感。天主教徒在胸前划着十字、穆斯林双手捧在胸前，无信仰者则握紧自己最信赖人的手或器具，每个人在喃喃自语后都恭敬地离去了，没有推搡，没有争执，但这反让慕哈里斯更加伤怀：导师带领他们获得的和平生活就此一去不复返，这处多少逃亡者和被驱赶者终于找到的家也很快就要破碎了。

他有千言万语想要说出口，但最后只是不抱希望地再次劝说了一遍：“正因为不安全，所以不能把您一个人丢在这里。”

“不是丢下，我的朋友。”阿泰尔对他展露微笑，“这里正是我的巢穴与归宿。更何况我时日无多，不再是该离家闯荡的年轻人了。”

“请您别这么说。您——”慕哈里斯的眼中也浮现出泪水，他哽咽着，却又不想反驳导师，只用喁喁私语的音量挣扎了几次才说全，“您会长命百岁的。”

阿泰尔不禁大笑起来。那发自内心的笑是如此真实，他整张脸上的褶皱都跟着一起震动起来，甚至因为笑得太厉害还咳嗽了几声。“不，不，我已经活的够久了。我经历过太多，也见识了太多，现在是时候去地下和他们团聚了。”他伸出手，拍了拍对方肩膀，揽着他向梯子的方向走了几步：“别畏惧死亡，我的兄弟，那不是件太过可怕的事。这世上没有什么会永垂不朽——人也好，组织也好，甚至思想。即使是信条，也要经历无数的考验才能继续流传，时间自会检验它们的对错。”

慕哈里斯看向他，语气坚定。“但不论在哪个时代，人们都将追逐自由，它永不消逝。”

“是的，自由永不消逝。”阿泰尔牵动嘴角回给他肯定的微笑，因说了太多话而显出些微疲惫之色。“好了，快启程吧。”

话已至此，其余的便也没什么可再置喙。于是慕哈里斯向他下拜，然后走下去，走到家人中间，和她们一道离去了。阿泰尔看着对方的背影，把手搭在墙头，轻轻闭上眼。

黑暗里他又看到了背影。那属于一个男人，他父亲，乌马。幼年时他曾无数次看着他的背影离去，大多是出任务，有时是拜见导师，极少时候才是去市场买些东西，带回来父子俩一起享用。

实际上，最优秀的刺客拿着最高的待遇，实际上却往往连一口热饭都很难吃上。尤其是在他们这种缺少女性的家庭里。乌马不肯给他太多钱，他又不愿去别人家蹭饭，所以多数时候，他都只能吃上面饼或其他面食干粮，偶尔配点坚果或是果干，到了时令才有新鲜水果吃。肉和新鲜蔬菜就更少了，即使有也是草草处理了事，比如生堆火烤熟。父子俩都不是能在厨房久待的人。

父亲的背影被烛火投在墙上，摇晃着。他以为阿泰尔早已睡了，其实没有，他背对着他，一直睁着眼去看那个背影，看他在灯下保养自己的袖剑，或是写下文字，看他熄了灯却披上衣服，悄无声息走出门去。无数个白天夜里父亲都只把背影留给他，所以每次能看清正脸的时候他都格外珍惜。第一次允许他触碰袖剑那次、他只因为心情不好就打了人那次、还有……出发去刺杀萨拉丁前那次。

乌马很少对他笑，大概是因为已经不习惯这种情绪。他往往没什么表情，哪怕教训他也是先动手再寥寥几句，只用眼神诉说他的强硬：欺负弱小是错的，我的儿子不能成为这种人。

曾经……曾经他以为父亲不够爱他，因为母亲早逝的缘故。后来他以为是因为信条，刺客不能太过依赖于亲情和爱情，那会让他们变得软弱。直到他也当了父亲，才体会到那种复杂的心情。如何才能让自己的孩子坚强、勇敢、正直，让他得到自己的爱，却不会在失去自己的某天被打击得无法前进？

乌马当然爱他。正如他也爱他，正如他爱达利姆和瑟夫。

瑟夫，他的小儿子。他还没来得及看到他独挡一面的模样，就永远失去了他。虽然小了两岁，但比起达利姆寡言少语、喜欢直接闷头做事的性格，瑟夫明显更开朗些，也更喜欢和人打交道，所以早早就和姑娘坠入爱河，组建了家庭。结婚那天，他还曾打趣地说连自己都没有过这么隆重的婚礼，被小儿子反回了一句所以父亲才更要对母亲好一些。当瑟夫被众人簇拥着，迫不及待地向女方家赶去时，那背影还那么鲜活而充满喜悦，转眼却随着他错过的十年一起消逝了，只剩下一句冷冰冰的死讯，甚至死后也不得安宁，变成了阿巴斯布下阴谋的其中一环。

阿巴斯——啊，他也死去十年了。曾经他那么憎恨他，现在也只剩下怜悯了。夺去他性命，复仇成功所带来的欢欣是那样浅薄，他甚至说不上来：自己真的为此感到快感和轻松了吗？那感觉更像是他身体里一堆燃烧的火，猝不及防地熄灭了。那火烧着的时候那般炙烤着他的灵魂，在阿巴斯死后却化作一种长久的茫然。像一个太过真实的噩梦忽然终结，却分不清梦和现实孰真孰假，苏醒者便只能继续沉默。死去的人不会因复仇成功而回来，曾经历的境遇也不会因现在的一人之死改变分毫。他在那天后有时忍不住会想，是什么让对方在这么久的时间里，把毁灭自己作为他的动力和怒火，蛰伏、布局，然后完成报复？这个可怜人自始至终都一无所有，他那样地痛恨着被羞辱，最后却成倍地得到了甚至不必言明的蔑视，因他亲手犯下的罪行。

他甚至能想象到阿巴斯是如何在高塔里，一个人被困在噩梦中，狂乱又恐惧地呐喊。即使在那二十年，他终于完成了报复，到了离权力最近的时刻，也始终行走在阴影里。

他死于自我毁灭。

“父亲。”达利姆的呼唤让阿泰尔回了神，“晚饭炖了一点肉汤，您来用一些吧。”

“你去用吧。”他摇摇头，拒绝了儿子的帮助，一个人爬下梯子，往高塔里去。

“您必须吃点什么，而且我一个人喝不完。”达利姆撒了谎。他们哪里还有那么多肉干做储备，不过是想劝父亲吃点罢了。

“分给还没走的人吧。”

“……都走光了，父亲。慕哈里斯一家是最后一批。”

“那就端出去放着，鹰会来吃掉。”阿泰尔又走了一段路才喃喃自语：“都走光了，那是时候上路了。”

“至少和我坐下来一起吃完最后一餐吧。”达利姆沉默了一会儿才恳求道。这种直白的感性的表达在以往对他来说不是件容易事，但现在他知道，这大概是他最后一天同父亲相处。他不得不说。

“我会陪你坐一会儿。”阿泰尔最后同意。“但别再劝我用餐了，你的前方还有漫长的路，我却不愿带着胃里的负担走完最后一程。”

达利姆没有同慕哈里斯那样反驳。他不反驳事实，也不认为言语上对死亡的规避能起到什么作用。

“愿您心宁平安。”最后他只是说。

他们围着篝火和火上架着的罐子，在四周石块上坐下来。阿泰尔只喝了几口水便不再动作，用手拄着下巴，看儿子从罐里盛汤喝。干树枝被烧得噼啪作响，只是烟不大，不像木柴托着尸体熊熊燃烧那时候，黑烟和烤焦的味道到处蔓延。

火里是阿尔穆林。

在他刚死去的几个月里，阿泰尔拒绝这么叫他，而直呼其名拉希德丁·锡南，或前任导师，持续的时间和他间歇出现的梦困扰他的时间一样长。梦里已经死去的人突然睁开眼，顶着焦炭般的面孔坐起来，对他冷笑，告诉他这一切也不过另一个幻觉，叛徒阿泰尔才是败者。

但他不恐惧阿尔穆林。他恐惧的是思想，是潜移默化中对思想的约束和管控。当他做他的学生、爱徒，自己是那样尊敬并服从于这位老师，向他寻求几乎每一个答案。而当他站到对方对立面，他才惊觉这种盲信的可怖，并决心将这种盲从终结于此。

那几个月里他带着恨意和恐惧研究圣器，试图探究它是如何让一个原本伟大的刺客变成了欲望的奴仆。但最终他不得不承认，知识只是知识，会腐化的是人的心灵。他终于能重新用尊称称呼阿尔穆林，尊重他曾有的功绩和教导，也正视他犯下的过错和罪责。

阿尔穆林自始至终都把他当工具使用吗？亦或者曾经他也有师徒情，真心想要教导好他，只是不知从何时起，他自己的野心高过了一切，吞噬了其余温情？那早已不重要了。他感激于自己得过的指点，不阻止任何人仍怀念或敬仰前任导师，并且尽自己所能去做一个称职的现任导师，这就够了。

火光渐渐暗了，变得羸弱，从他眼前一点点熄灭下去，最终变为墙上插着的火把。那火光多么微弱啊！它在地牢入口外虚弱地苟延残喘，从潮湿腐臭的空气里汲取一点点燃料，用那点缥缈的希望延续自己的生命。

……马利克。

阿泰尔不自觉握紧了手，感到自己再次被羞愧击中了。不是因为自己居然对自己的兄弟有所怀疑——他经历过的一切明白地告诉了他，野心和憎恨可以毁掉一切亲密联系。他羞愧的是如妻子所说，自己的心智变得多疑，变得在拿到证据前就忍不住推断定夺，他却把一切归结为被背叛太多次。

不是马利克可能变了。是他变了。

在自我流放阿拉穆特的那二十年里，他没有一刻忘记那两天。他所听见的每一个字，看到的每一张面孔、每一个再细微不过的神情，都反反复复在他眼前再现。

他还能回忆起马利克年轻时的面孔吗？他能。他还记得对方左袖染满了血，在导师面前怒斥自己的仇恨激愤；还记得耶路撒冷据点里，对方一袭黑袍，眉目嘲弄的冷淡神情；他更记得自己刚刚上位根基不稳时，在四面八方的质疑声里，多少个深夜，马利克陪在他身边，为他出谋划策；再后来他们的争执，对于马西亚夫该不该保留刺客旗帜的各执一词，关于新的刺杀技巧和训练项目的商议定夺……

但最终这一切都化作一张苍老枯瘦，饱受折磨的脸。漫长的囚禁、恶劣的待遇，再加上心里的忧虑几乎摧垮了他，阿泰尔在他脸上再找不到一丝曾经的意气，或是他惯有的不急不躁的神情。他只看到麻木，还有看到自己后释然而解脱的眼泪。然而在马利克把他视为精神支柱、视为终于没有落空的希望时，他却堪堪得出对方没有背叛自己的结论。

他几乎想不下去。

面对这样一个人，任何怀疑都是对他的羞辱。他羞辱了对方的忠诚，更狠狠羞辱了自己。

他欠他太多太多，却什么也没来得及补偿。他总觉得还有太多时间……他错了。

“到时间了。”他听见自己说。

达利姆有那么一瞬间像是没听到。他收拾好器具，又叫来妻子耳语几句，最后才站起身：“我同您同去。”

阿泰尔笑了笑。那笑意不达眼底，却自有一种即将解脱的气度。

父子俩一路无言走进大厅，然后顺着楼梯下到图书馆门口。他没有放缓速度，哪怕走过那些记忆里再深刻不过的地方，他只是沉默着，用眼神记住这一切，记住它们最后的模样。

达利姆果然还是忍不住向他问询，关于图书馆，关于秘密。阿泰尔知道他仍有疑惑，只是有些谜题并不需要一一弄清，而有些则自然会随着时间解密。

“去吧，儿子。去和你的家人在一起，好好活着。”或许达利姆能懂，或许他只当这是句普通的祝福，但到了他这个年龄就会发现，再没有什么能比和家人在一起更好的了。人总是要面对失去，自愿或是被迫，现在他只希望自己的孩子无需再面对更多。

他背过身，向黑暗里走去。

巨石落下的声响已然终止，但一片寂静里有翅膀的声音在耳边扑动。那是死神化作的秃鹫，它们成群结队飞来，用利爪扒住他肩头，用满怀贪婪的眼珠紧盯着他，只等待断气的瞬间簇拥而上。而他只是平静地行走，熄灭墙上的火光，坦然而安静地任由这些食腐的鸟儿喧嚣。

他又听到玛利亚的声音，那么有活力，那么真实。

他的爱……他甚至到了最后才敢小心翼翼地想起她。就连敌对的那段日子，她看起来也那般聪慧可爱，身上有一种不服从于命运和世俗的逆反精神。刀剑相抵那一刻，只是注视着她眼睛里勃勃的光亮，他就已经不可自拔。她的笑，她发怒的样子，她满怀柔情照顾他和孩子的神态，她站在他身侧，在他自大时提点他警醒，自我怀疑时又帮助他确立自信。

“是你为组织带来了辉煌。”她柔声说。

下一秒她又怒气勃勃起来：“你必须毁掉金苹果，阿泰尔！它扭曲了你的心智！”

最后仍是她。她说，“你要坚强。”

阿泰尔不知道自己是否又落下泪来。他曾被置于烈火烹油上，也曾摔落到塔尔塔洛斯渊底，但有她在身旁时他不曾害怕任何人任何事。直到她猝然离他而去，他才在被割接成两半的剧痛中意识到自己有多么需要她。他曾哭不出也叫喊不出，在濒临疯狂的幻境中寻找她，他的希望之光，却又被儿子眼里的痛苦点醒。到了最后，连仇恨都已湮灭，爱却依然长存。在没有她的世界里，他已再度跋涉了这么远，现在终于是时候去见她了。

他把最后一把钥匙置于膝上。

他这一生做错了很多事，也做对了很多。在人生的最开始，他为了做阿尔穆林的一把刀而活；在人生的最后，他为了向一个自己也不知道的人传递秘密而活。现在，他终于可以忘却一切使命和命运，安安静静地上路了。

钥匙发出金色的光芒，在密室里明亮得如同照在雪上的太阳。他听到嘈杂的声音，像是一群人又打开了图书馆的门，然后跑向他，将他簇拥起来。

“爸爸，你答应过要带我去爬山的。”为首的那个扑进他怀里，用介于少年和青年之间的声音大声说。他扭过头，果然看到妻子在对自己包容地微笑，再后面是马利克，他背着手站在那里端详书架，感受到他的视线才对他点点头露出笑容。

“我们走。”他说。他的身体奇迹般地有力起来，那些暗伤和创口仿佛都在这阳光下消失不见了。然后风吹过来，带着冬天特有的凛冽，却并不寒冷，反而让人神智都清明了许多，心里是前所未有的畅快和敞亮。

“那鹰飞得好高！”瑟夫伸手去指。于是一行人都抬头去看，在他的鹰眼里，那只白鹰笼着一层金光，傲慢又自信地鼓动翅膀，朝着山巅冲去了。

一瞬间他仿佛共用了鹰的视角，马西亚夫和奥龙特斯河谷都在他眼中变得小而低了，而他俯瞰一切。

最高峰附着白雪向他撞来，他看到如整个世界一般的广阔，那么高耸、那么伟大。那是自然，是生命，在金色的阳光下闪耀着夺目的洁白光芒，那是巴赫拉山顶。他明白了，这就是他要去的地方。

他飞向光明。

黑暗里，余灰的最后一丝温度也消逝了。一切归复平静，而马西亚夫空无一人。

END.


End file.
